


The adventures of a frustrated secretary

by Bubblegumgirl66



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Jess has seem some crap in her lifetime, Jess has way too much time on her hands, Jess is all of us, Lena and Kara are frustrating as hell, The elevator ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegumgirl66/pseuds/Bubblegumgirl66
Summary: After sitting in on mone too many coffee dates, Jess and the rest of L-corp hatch a diabolical plan that will definitely, probably, maybe work and get a certain CEO and thick-headed Kryptonian together!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 326





	1. Chapter 1

Jess rubbed her eyes tiredly. The words on her computer screen blended together and she could feel her eye twitching as she closed it with a satisfied sigh, finally having finished managing her boss’ extensive schedule. The life of Lena Luthor certainly seemed to be no walk in the park, having to deal with stubborn sexists and old men on a daily basis and Jess always felt a tinge of guilt upon making appointments with such men, always shooting her boss a sympathetic gaze when the raven-haired woman walked into her office that was full of such men. 

Her job paid well, however, not that Jess did it just because of the money, although she had to admit that her wallet had doubled in weight since she started working for Miss Luthor. She found herself enjoying the company of the rather...colourful people that met with Miss Luthor, having extensive conversations with some exciting characters. These included, but were not at all limited to, an FBI agent, a detective, Supergirl, an army of reporters, an Egyptian businessman, Lex Luthor, and Lillian Luthor. The last two were people that Jess had secretly banned from seeing her boss after spotting the normally cold, calm woman break down in her office while she stood in the doorway silently. She hadn’t hesitated to embrace her boss in a bear hug, to which the woman tensed, but Jess simply squeezed her comfortingly and the raven-haired woman fell into herself like a deck of cards. She hadn’t mentioned it the next day, but Jess noticed a significant bonus in her paycheck and her boss had avoided her gaze for most of the day until Jess reluctantly exempted the money.

She had had to stop herself from letting out a girlish scream that would be very unbecoming of a secretary when she had walked in on her boss and the caped hero. She had smiled politely at the two of them, while the blonde shuffled her leather boots awkwardly. She had sheepishly held up a bag of sugary donuts after quickly noting her boss’ atrocious eating habits. Supergirl had beamed, her eyes lighting up and Lena rolled her eyes upon seeing her reaction, but thanked her and Jess had left soon after that. That wasn’t the first time, nor was it the last, that she was met with the sight of the two most powerful people in National City eating and laughing together and Jess had to hide a smirk every time she saw them slowly scoot closer to one another, fingers brushing against one another.

To be fair, she probably had to thank the notorious Kara Danvers for aiding in the never-ending battle of dragging her boss from her office and making her eat. The sunny smiled reporter made it look so easy and Jess would have been envious had it not been for the pink blush that dusted both of their cheeks whenever they embraced each other and Jess had not so secretly taken a picture of the pair and made it her screensaver. She was pretty sure that she may have ruined a possible business merger when she overheard her boss, the one and only Lena Luthor, say the words ‘Kara Danvers you are my hero’ and she had spat out her latte, the businessman's translator having to pat her on the back to stop her fit of coughs.

So, she thought to herself as she organized yet another ‘coffee date’ with the reporter, if they could both get their heads out of the sand and see what was right in front of them, it would make her job that much easier. She was pretty sure that the entire staff already thought that they were dating and even Jess thought so at first, although she had to admit that she hadn’t seen them kiss. Yet.

In reality, though, Jess’ job was no picnic either. She had almost been blown up, poisoned, gassed, shot, and crushed several times as she defended her precious boss. After all, someone had to make the ship happen and if a certain elevator just so happened to break down just when a certain reporter and CEO entered it, would it really be such a bad thing? She and Phil, the janitor, had spent nearly three hours organizing the elevator to break down just when Jess organized a meeting between the two idiots, because, for all her genius, the raven-haired CEO sure was blind to the constant looks of adoration that were shot at her by the blonde. 

Another perk of the job was that her speed had increased considerably and she was pretty sure that she could marvel at the girl of steel herself. On one such incident when she and the rest of the staff had had their ears pressed up against Lena’s office door, they had scattered like birds when it opened, concentrating on the very interesting carpet design and Lena had blinked, surprised while Kara had turned tomato red. 

She learned quickly that a large paycheck was pretty much necessary due to the fact that all of the staff had placed considerable amounts of money betting whether the two women would get together this century or if they would remain forever oblivious. Jess had placed a small fortune on the former and would not rest until they made out because, really, there was no way that they were “just friends”.

So that was why Jess currently found herself hacking into her boss’ company files to hack into the elevator, probably risking her neck and performing three dozen illegal actions that may or may not be frowned upon by most, but it would be a thing of the past if her plan worked. Anyone with eyes could see that they were in love and even Snapper, her old boss, gave Kara the occasional day off to go on a ‘lunch date’ with Lena, rolling his and shaking his head, mumbling about ‘oblivious gays’. All of National City could see the romance and Jess may or may not be bordering on obsessive when she wished on a star that they would get together, but she chose to ignore that little detail. Yawning and stretching, she walked into her spacious room and collapsed onto her bed, exhausted. Then again, she would gladly be exhausted if it meant that the two idiots would get together. 

The next morning, as she put a bottle of champagne that she may or may not be buzzing to open to celebrate the happy couple that would hopefully be created today, she thought of a certain girl of steel. At first, she had spent hours pondering which would make a better couple, getting into very heated arguments with her co-workers over it, which led to petty silent treatments between some people. That was until the day that she noticed the blonde Kryptonian reach up to fiddle with glasses and then freeze, as though realizing that they weren’t there. Jess’s eyes had widened and any other secretary would have fainted on the spot, but Jess was no lower class secretary, no, she hadn’t inhaled three litres of caffeine only to fail now. So, she had kept Kara’s secret, but only after realizing that Lena knew the truth, this conclusion only being reached by very discrete detective work that consisted mostly of eavesdropping.

She had spent most of her days off on a rant with Winn, who she became fast friends with, about how they should be together, and he wholeheartedly agreed. It was a modern Romeo and Juliet, it was poetic and it was the hottest thing since Lena’s gala outfit. In fact, Winn had helped her code the elevator to strategically break down, although she owed him a small army of bobbleheads. 

Jess practically skipped into the building that day and her fellow co-workers had given her salutes and thumbs up, some exchanging sombre looks and one man taking off his hat, as though greeting royalty, which in all fairness wouldn’t be too far from the truth if she managed to pull this off. She at least deserved an oscar for above par acting skills when her boss raised a questioning eyebrow when she saw that her loyal secretary had given her an hour block of free time to spend with Kara. Jess had shrugged and explained that her boss’s calendar was free, not bringing up the fact that she herself had successfully completed a merger between a rival company, having to speak in fluent German and stay up until five in the morning to do so. She wasn’t the secretary of the richest woman in the U.S for nothing. If this didn’t work, Jess was pretty sure that she would quit out of rage.

It might have been the lack of sleep or the growing stress, but she somehow managed to walk straight into the elevator with Lena and Kara, while her co-workers waved their arms and facepalmed at her. Jess’s eyes widened, but the doors closed before she could leave and Lena tilted her head curiously and Jess shot her a smile that gave her physical pain. 

Lena stumbled forward when the elevator screeched to a halt, the lights flickering on and off until it came to a stop. Kara managed to catch her and they stared into each other’s eyes for about two minutes too long and Jess figured that maybe it would work out after all. Upon realizing that her secretary was standing less than a meter away, they broke apart so fast that Jess was worried that they may have broken the sound barrier. Both of their faces were crimson and Jess didn’t bother to hide her smirk.

“What do you think happened up the-” Kara started, but upon seeing her useless lesbian of a boss’ eyes flicker to Kara’s lips she interrupted her with a huff.

“Just kiss already.”

With that, knowing her co-workers were all watching the exchange on the screen in Lena’s private office with no shame, she shoved Lena into Kara and their lips smashed together. Lena’s eyes widened and Kara stumbled back, surprised, but immediately melted into the kiss and her blue eyes fluttered shut in perfect synchronization with Lena’s emerald ones. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and Kara wrapped hers around Lena’s waist protectively and Jess let out a small squeal as well as a sigh of relief. She could hear her co-worker’s shout of praise even through the thick metal door and the two women slowly pulled apart, eyes half-lidded, not breaking eye contact until Lena jumped, for Jess had proudly opened her bottle of champagne, the cork exploding off of the bottle and showering them all in alcohol. Kara grinned impossibly wider and shrugged while Lena just chuckled and shook her head, leaning in to kiss Kara again. She would have to give her loyal secretary a considerable bonus this year.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to just add this little blurb :)

Jess was pretty sure that if she rolled her eyes any further, they would stick to the top of her head. It wasn’t that she hated her job, quite the contrary, in fact, she enjoyed the youngest Luthor’s company, but it was days like this, days when who but Kara Danvers showed up to her boss’ office armed with only a bag of pastries and a sunny smile that gave her a headache. For all her millions, for all of her innovative creations, Lena was probably the most oblivious woman on the planet. Not that Kara was any better, the looks of adoration that were shot at her going way over her head. So, it was only fair that Jess would inwardly groan when the two became blushing idiots by a simple touch and continued to be just friends and it made logical sense why she had to refrain herself from banging her head against the wall repeatedly when she organized another ‘lunch date’ that wasn’t really a date. By now, the sickeningly sweet smile that was spread across her face looked more like a grimace than a grin.

It wasn’t like she hated the beaming reporter, quite the opposite, she was perfect for her boss, so if they could both just realize it already that would probably be enough to make her entire year. Besides, if they got together, maybe they would stop accidentally risking her life. 

She knew that they didn’t mean to, as they had both spent hours apologizing profusely, but she waved them away. It wasn’t their fault that in the midst of an assassination attempt they were staring into each other’s eyes and Jess may have had to disarm the assailant although she knew that her boss was more than capable of doing so. Or the time that they had become too flustered to negotiate with a terrorist after their hands had brushed together and Jess had had to save the hostages by using her own paycheck. Or the time that all three of them were taken captives and they had been chained together and the two of them pretty much stopped functioning when Kara was literally tied to Lena, heart to heart and Jess had groaned aloud, not that they noticed. Being in the wrong place at the wrong time was both a blessing and a curse. There was only so much obliviousness she could take.

So, when Kara walked into Lena’s office, Lena beaming at the blonde, looking up the piles of paperwork she still had to do and had asked if Kara was free for lunch, Jess didn’t even bother to hold in an eye roll and an exasperated sigh. Lena looked up at her, eyebrows raised and Kara’s forehead crinkled in confusion. It was now or never for the young secretary.

“Jesus Christ just kiss already, I don’t have all day,” she sighed before turning and walking from the room, leaving a blushing mess of a blonde and her boss, who wanted to both throttle and thank her assistant.

So, when they both emerged from Lena’s office a good twenty minutes later, hair askew and breathless, Jess smirked in victory. Lena rolled her eyes playfully but made a mental note to give her dutiful secretary a promotion and soundproof her office.


End file.
